Cut here
by Petronia-Reznor
Summary: Despues de 15 años Severus vuelve a ver a Lucius. Estos son sus pensamientos, sientiendose un poco traidor


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la afamada britanica J.K. Rowling, y la canción es de The Cure, una muy buena banda.  
  
CUT HERE  
  
"So we meet again!" and I offer my hand  
  
All dry and English slow  
  
And you look at me and I understand  
  
Yeah it's a look I used to know  
  
"Three long years... and your favorite man...  
  
Is that any way to say hello?"  
  
And you hold me...  
  
Like you'll never let me go  
  
like you'll never let me go  
"Oh c'mon and have a drink with me  
  
Sit down and talk awhile..."  
  
"Oh I wish I could... and I will!  
  
But now I just don't have the time..."  
  
And over my shoulder as I walk away  
  
I see you give that look goodbye...  
  
I still see that look in your eye...  
So dizzy Mr. busy - too much rush to talk to  
  
Billy  
  
All the silly frilly things have to first get done  
  
In a minute - sometime soon - maybe next time - make it  
  
June  
  
Until later... doesn't always come  
  
Until later... doesn't always come  
It's so hard to think "it ends sometime  
  
and this could be the last  
  
I should really hear you sing again  
  
and I should really watch you dance"  
  
Because it's hard to think  
  
"I'll never get another chance to hold you...  
  
To hold you..."  
But chilly Mr. Dilly - too much rush to talk to Billy  
  
All the tizzy fizzy idiot things must get done  
  
in a second - just hang on - all in good time - won't be long  
  
until later...  
I should've stopped to think - I should've made the time  
  
I could've had that drink - I could've talked awhile  
  
I would've done it right - I would've moved us on  
  
But I didn't - now it's all too late it's over...  
  
Over...  
  
And you're gone...  
I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you  
  
I miss you I miss you so much  
But how many times can I walk away  
  
and wish "if only..."  
  
How many times can I talk this way  
  
and wish "if only...?"  
  
Keep on making the same mistake  
  
Keep on aching the same heartbreak  
I wish "if only..."  
  
But "if only..."  
  
Is a wish too late...

Después de tantos años se encontraba frente a mi, después de tanto tiempo ya había olvidado alguno detalles de su rostro, pero de todas maneras halle nuevas cualidades en el. Era obvio que después de tanto tiempo hubiéramos envejecido, fueron solo 15 años pero eso se notaba, ahora existían algunas casi innotables arrugas en su cara, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo de su juventud y su piel estaba un poco más pálida; pero eso no borraba su perfil elegante y su gran arrogancia.  
  
Porque se encontraba frente a mi, con 15 años mas, pero seguramente sintiendo lo mismo. Espero a ser el ultimo en atender, tuvo que esperar a que todos los padres se fueran para caminar hacia mi persona. Vino hacia mí con ese elegante caminar, ese caminar que muchas veces antes me hizo soñar, venia hacia mí ondeando su larga y costosa capa, venia hacia mí, haciendo resonar toda la habitación.  
  
Todo pareció hacerse en cámara lenta, todo parecía ser un sueño, un sueño que casi todas las noches me acompañaba, pero que nunca pensé cumplir, un sueño que era inalcanzable para mí. Porque, te había traicionado y no fuiste capas de reaccionar como lo merecía, fuiste tan condescendiente conmigo y hasta fuiste capas de ayudarme en mi misión, a pesar de que ser mortífago era para ti tu vida.  
  
Cuando estuviste frente a mi, buscaste mi mirada y yo no pude ignorarte mas; eres tan hermoso que provocaste que me sonrojara, lo notaste y me sonreíste, luego de eso quede completamente perdido en tu sonrisa, en tu nacarada sonrisa indescifrable, en verdad, ni siquiera con los años dejabas de ser tan atrayente.  
  
Te ofrezco mi mano de forma seca y lenta a la inglesa, me miras y comprendo que eso no era lo que esperabas, básicamente ni siquiera yo me imaginaba siendo tan seco, pero tu sola presencia distorsiona mis sentidos y mis pensamientos, porque nunca nadie me ha demostrado amor como tu lo has hecho y es inexplicable, el que a pesar de todo lo que hice aun me sigas queriendo.  
  
Me dices ¿Quince años y esa manera de saludar a tu hombre favorito? Y me abrazas, respondo el abrazo, porque al hacerlo me siento entero, completo, porque se que tu eres la otra parte que complementa mi vida, porque se que eres el ser por el que yo daría mi vida, al ser que podía regalarle todo lo que pudiera; pero eso, es lo que hace que me sienta vulnerable, hace que me sienta débil y por eso reacciono como reacciono.  
  
Quedo sumergido en tus largos y sedosos cabellos rubios, nunca te lo dije, pero es el cabello mas hermoso y extraño que he visto en mi vida, es el mas claro que han visto mis ojos, es un rubio casi blanco, una tonalidad exótica en pocas palabras; poseen un aroma que penetra mi cerebro, seguro que es miel, algo tan normal pero sobre ti tan irreal.  
  
Me sueltas y me miras a los ojos, yo miro los tuyo y ese color plateado hace que me enloquezca, pero debo conservar la calma; nuevamente me sonríes y me invitas a tomar algo y a hablar, no sabes con cuanto esfuerzo digo que no puedo, que tengo mucho trabajo, que tal vez otro día será.  
  
El brillo que hace unos momentos poseyeron tus ojos se esfumo repentinamente y dijiste en tono gracioso ¿Tienes mucha prisa para hablar conmigo, no es cierto?, y veo algo de tristeza en tu mirada. Y se que con solo acompañarte podría hacerte feliz, y ser feliz yo también, pero no soy capas de hacerlo, el corazón se me encoge y duele cuando estoy a tu lado, sabiendo que no podrás ser mío, porque eres la cabeza de una familia.  
  
Pensar en tu familia es aun mas triste, se que amas a Narcisa y también a tu hijo Draco, pero se que no del mismo modo que a mi; y me encantaría decirte que desterraras y te fueras conmigo, y también se que si te lo pidiera serias capaz de hacerlo, pero yo no soy capaz de hacerlo, porque yo también amo, casi idolatro al hijo consentido que enviaste a la escuela, a ese chico que es tu viva silueta, a ese chico que criaste para que fuera a tu imagen y semejanza, y lo lograste.  
  
Draco, es un chico brillante, casi tan inteligente como tu, pero mucho mas dedicado a sus estudios, que cada día, -aunque nadie lo note- lucha por ser mejor, mejor en el quidditch que Potter, mejor en los estudios que la sangresucia Granger y mejor en le ajedrez que el Weasley mas joven. Cada día lo admiro más, por ser tan fuerte y luchador.  
  
Y Narcisa, ¿Qué te podría decir?, no pudiste estar con alguien mejor, era una chica muy bella e inteligente y además de eso, estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti – y espero que aun lo este -, pero fui yo quien te dio la libertad para irte con ella y crear una familia. Fui yo quien con todo el dolor de mi alma te deje ir con ella.  
  
Luego de esta reflexión, que paso rápidamente por mi mente, respondo a tu pregunta:  
  
-Será, tal vez otro día, señor Malfoy -OH, claro entiendo, cualquier estupidez tiene que hacerse primero. Y yo hasta cuando debo esperar? En un minuto, dentro de poco, quizá la próxima vez, en junio? Hasta entonces... no siempre llega Por que no piensas, que tal vez nunca nos volvamos a ver? Por que no piensas, en que tal vez nunca podamos abrazarnos de nuevo? Pero no, el señor problemático tiene mucha prisa para hablar con su rubio, no es cierto?  
  
Saliste por la misma puerta que entraste, y no fui capaz de detenerte; y justo después de eso me arrepentí, debí haberte escuchado, debí haberte visto cantar otra vez, debí haberte visto bailar para mi, debí haberte visto reírte de nuevo, debí dejar que con tu voz melodiosa calmaras mi angustia, pero no fui capaz de decirte, cuanto lo sentía, cuanto te extrañaba.  
  
Eso fue hace unos cinco años, cuando tu hijo apenas estaba comenzando con sus estudios, ahora se encuentra en quinto grado, ya esta muy próximo a salir a sus ansiadas vacaciones de verano, pero no esta para nada feliz, ¿Sabes por que?, porque tu no vas a estar ahí con el, tu te encuentras en Azkaban, y esta vez estas mucho mas presionado y la justicia esta castigando mas fuerte.  
  
Ahora ya no hay dementotes, pero aun así, lo se –porque puedo sentirlo- se que estas enloqueciendo, porque este no es un lugar para un ángel tan bello como tu, y no se si saldrás pronto, o tarde, o tal vez –y que Merlín no lo quiera- no salgas nunca, y me atormenta cada noche ese ultimo encuentro, esa ultima charla.  
  
Ojalá hubiera ido contigo a tomar un café, pero no, saque la excusa de que tenia mucho trabajo, muy seguramente hubiera podido sacar un espacio, pero no lo hice. Te dije que sería en un segundo, aguanta, todo a su tiempo, no tardara, y tenias razón el hasta entonces no siempre llega.  
  
Me atormenta cada día, este pensamiento, debería haberme parado a pensar, debería haber hecho el tiempo, seguramente hubiera sido un buen rato, te habría dicho que me acompañaras, pero no lo hice y todo se acabo, ahora es demasiado tarde y todo termino.  
  
Y tu ya no estas aquí, y sabes te extraño, te extraño tanto, porque aunque no estabas cerca, sabia que estabas disponible, porque aunque no estabas conmigo, por lo menos estabas con ella, pero ahora no estas con nadie y me duele, me duele tanto.  
  
Y puedo decir muchas veces "ojalá", pero no cambiara nada, puedo desear cambiar ese error, tratar de sanar tu corazón roto, pero lo desee demasiado tarde.  
  
Notas de la autora: Un poco cortito pero fue lo que me salio.  
  
TRADUCCION DE LA CANCI"N  
  
CUT HERE  
  
"¡Así que nos encontramos de nuevo!" y te ofrezco mi mano  
  
De forma seca y lenta a la inglesa  
  
Y tú me miras y comprendo  
  
Sí es una mirada que conozco  
  
"Tres largos años... y tu hombre favorito...  
  
¿Es esa manera de saludar?"  
  
Y me abrazas...  
  
Como si nunca me fueras a dejar marchar  
  
Como si nunca me fueras a dejar marchar  
"Oh venga y tómate algo conmigo  
  
Siéntate y hablemos un rato..."  
  
"¡Oh ojalá pudiera ... y podré!  
  
Pero ahora simplemente no tengo tiempo..."  
  
Y sobre mi hombro mientras me alejo  
  
Te veo dar aquella mirada de despedida...  
  
Aún veo aquella mirada en tu ojo...  
Tan vertiginoso Señor ocupado - demasiada prisa para hablar con  
  
Billy  
  
Todas las cosas tontas tienen que hacerse primero  
  
En un minuto - dentro de poco - quizá la próxima vez - en  
  
junio  
  
Hasta entonces... no siempre llega  
  
Hasta entonces... no siempre llega  
Es tan duro pensar "que acaba algún día  
  
Y éste podría ser el último  
  
Realmente debería oírte cantar de nuevo  
  
Y realmente debería verte bailar"  
  
Porque es duro pensar  
  
"Nunca tendré otra oportunidad de abrazarte...  
  
De abrazarte..."  
Pero frío Señor problemático - demasiada prisa para hablar con Billy  
  
Todas las cosas volátiles liosas idiotas deben quedar hechas  
  
En un segundo - aguanta - todo a su tiempo - no tardar  
  
Hasta entonces...  
Debería haberme parado a pensar - debería haber hecho el hueco  
  
Podría haber tomado aquella bebida - podría haber hablado un rato  
  
Lo habría hecho bien - le habría dicho que me acompañara  
  
Pero no lo hice - ahora todo es demasiado tarde se acabó...  
  
Acabó...  
  
Y tú te has ido...  
Te extraño te extraño te extraño te extraño  
  
Te extraño te extraño tanto  
Pero cuántas veces puedo alejarme  
  
Y desear "ojalá..."  
  
Cuántas veces puedo hablar as  
  
Y desear "ojalá..."  
  
Seguir cometiendo el mismo error  
  
Seguir afligiendo el mismo corazón roto  
Deseo "ojalá..."  
  
Pero "ojalá..."  
  
Es un deseo demasiado tardío...


End file.
